Friday the 13th: The daughter of Jason
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Camp crystal lake is once again being targeted by Jason Voorhees but he isn't alone. He has help but maybe the campers have help as well, can Jason and his daughter fight against vampires? Will the vampires be able to fight against Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Friday the 13th : The daughter of Jason**

**Chapter: Bella**

Bella hated teenagers, she loathed them. This may sound sort of hypocritical considering she herself was a teenager but she was different – she was no more human then her father. No she didn't mean Charlie, Charlie was her aunts ex-husband whom had allowed her to stay with him. She had decided almost three years ago to leave her home with her father – her mother had long since died in childbirth, but she was human so go figure. It was little loss to Bella, she felt bad but only for her father who had loved her mother, if only a little. He loved her more though, she was his pride and joy and lived up to the family name with shocking gruesome results. Bella looked like her father, though she had been saved the deformity her father had unfortunately been born with, she got her beauty from her mother. She had mahogany brown hair a mix between her father's natural brown and her mothers fiery red. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, which at times appeared ravens black. She found it fitting a raven was considered a death omen, she was a death omen. People had called her a anti-Christ, being the daughter of the mass serial killer who never seemed to die.

Bella never cared, she was a independent person, no one knew of what she looked like. This was how she had been able to change her name, at least her last, and come live in the little town of Forks, Washington after living a year with her Aunt Renee. Of course leaving home behind meant she couldn't kill whenever she felt like it, no she had to show restraint. It was hard, Jessica Stanley was annoying and she had contemplated shoving her number two pencil threw the girls eyes hundred of times. This was one reason why she was all to happy that her boyfriend – yes even a monster like her could love – could not read her mind.

Edward Cullen – she shuddered at the name, he had left a little over three months ago and it had hurt so much. Worse then any injuring she had been dealt by past victims. Sighing Bella ran a hand through her hair looking out her window at the street bellow. Narrowing her eyes as a teenaged couple kissed and hugged, groping each other happily across the street. Filth, all of them! Why should they be happy if she could not? Edward, oh how she had loved that man. He had been beautiful, Immortal – just like her. He had told her with shame of his rebellious period as a human drinker – he was a vampire, such amazing creatures – and though she had put on a mask of indifference and sadness she had felt proud of him. It turned her on to be truthful. She knew though from his reaction she could never tell him the truth about herself, he'd condemn her, condemn her father, and she would not have that. Her father was her life, he meant everything to her, anyone who threatened him forfeited their life.

She liked Forks, it reminded her a bit of home. It was small, rainy, cloudy, damp, cold half the time. It was so similar but so different. Though one thing always stayed the same, teenagers sinning together. She was numb now, so like how she always was before she left the life of killing behind. Oh, she knew she'd be back to that life, it was who she was born to be but she wanted to see what normal teenager saw, without the filth of course. Her father had been hard pressed to let her go, he didn't want her within temptation but she convinced him, and with a hug and a kiss she left with her Aunt Renee. Renee was the only one to know the full truth. Bella's mother, Maybel had been a survivor of Jason but had been curious of the masked man. She was deformed herself, not by birth but by a accident with a bear, her face was covered in scars as was the rest of her body. Maybel gained Jason's trust over a span of a year, her family pretty much thought her dead at camp blood.

Maybel didn't care about Jason's deformity, they were two of a kind and she fell in love. Two years latter in 1987 Maybel fell pregnant and on September 13 Maybel gave birth to a screaming baby girl. Unfortunately Maybel did not live through her ordeal. Jason did mourn but he did not love her as deeply as the she loved him, love was a hard emotion for him to feel and give. In honor of Maybel he named their daughter Isabella Marie Voorhees. Bella smiled, yes she was Isabella Voorhees. Looking down at her hands she smiled at the hokey mask just like her fathers only instead of red markings hers were pink – ironic is a way. In her other hand was a old machete which looked to have dried blood at the handle where the blade met the handle.

"Maybe it's time I returned home," Bella muttered to herself before lifting the mask to her face, fastening it and clinching her fist around her machete. _'I'll leave Forks with a little reminder – encase they ever come back,'_ Bella thought as she smirked behind her mask. She turned and walked out the bedroom door, no one would recognize her, she wore a dark blue jean zip up shirt over a purple bra and panty set and dark boot cut blue jeans and a black belt. A sliver of skin was exposed between her pants and shirt and she wore black ankle length boots which gave her.

She paused at the front door, looking into the living room where Charlie slept in the recliner. She tilted her head and then turned back to the door, opening it silently and disappearing out of it. She would let Charlie live, he had never done anything to her, he had let her live with him, if there was two people who were safe from her it was Renee and Charlie...maybe Jacob..maybe.

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry guys about this, I know I have so many other unfinished stories but this plot bunny snuck up on me and said, hey, write me! I tried to deny it, afraid this would bug out, the crossover that is. I love Friday the thirteenth, my favorite next to Nightmare on Elm street and then Halloween but I was watching and reading Friday the 13th and the idea would not leave me alone so here it is. Bella is now..doing something instead of mopping around. Latter the Cullen's will be back, but not for a few chapters. I have it all planed out, in the end I think you will all be shocked. Also this story is gonna be short, maybe no more then ten chapters, possibly fifteen but I doubt it will exceed that. Please tell me what ya'll think and maybe let me know who you want to see her kill, Mike is a given as is Jessica, any suggestions on how they should die is welcome as well. I love hearing from you all. **

**Ciao,**

**Lily!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday the 13th : The daughter of Jason**

**Chapter: Camping never became so dangerous**

Bella knew some of her classmates were camping this weekend. She might have been a zombie before in those terrible months but she listened, she always listened. After leaving she had went behind the house, not wanting anyone to see her and decided to walk the woods back there until she found her 'friends'. She could only guess what those teenagers were doing, it made her seethe, breathing heavily she continued her slow quiet treat to their camping grounds. She did not know how long she walked but she seethed even more with pain and anger when she came upon the field they used to play baseball in. There were five tents and setting around a camp fire was six others. I recognized them instantly; Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric and some girl from the reservation, Leah.

"Hey, Leah! Seth called asked me to come find you...what are you doing out here anyways?" Jacob asked as he walked into the field from the other side. Bella's head snapped to him and she tilted her head, to kill or not to kill? 'I'm sorry Jacob, but you'll undoubtedly try to get in my way,' Bella thought as she watched Leah stand up and dust off her really short jeans shorts.

"Tyler called me, you know he used to live in La Push next to me as a kid. We decided to go camping. Why don't you stay?" Leah almost purred. Bella raised a eyebrow, she had never known Leah was such a slut. Though she also never knew Tyler knew anyone from La Push. Jacob gulped and looked at Leah, it was no secret Leah was the hottest girl in La Push, with her toned body, tall figure and ample curves along with her dark skin it was often joked that she was the goddess of the Quiluete. He thought for a moment and nodded, looking to everyone else. Maybe he shouldn't though, hadn't he said he'd go spend the day with Bella? With one look at Leah who was smiling at him, her long black hair swung over her left shoulder he couldn't say no.

"Sure, hi I'm Jacob Black, I don't think I know everyone,"he introduced himself.

"It's cool, I'm Tyler."

"Mike and this Jessica," Mike said gesturing to the brown curly haired girl.

"I'm Lauren," Lauren said, twirling her blonde hair around her finger and smiling flirtatiously at Jake.

"Eric man." The last one, a greasy looking black haired boy, said.

"So what are we doing?" Jake asked, sitting down beside Leah who continued to smile at him. Bella watched on with emotionless features not that anyone would be able to see them, the only thing that anyone would see was two dark cold eyes. She felt a bit betrayed as she watched Jacob sit beside Leah, not because she liked the russet skinned boy as more then a sibling, and even that was only a little, but because she knew they had been planning to spend the day tomorrow together. Hell, they had planned it two weeks ago,

"well, the good old fashioned teenage behavior without parental supervision. Sex, food, and weed," Mike said smiling.

"And alcohol, don't forget the booze!" Tyler cried holding up a beer bottle. Bella had seen it all before, she had made her first kill when she was only nine years old – it would have been sooner but her father was a bit protective. To some this may seem strange for the famous legend, Jason Voorhees but to her it was simply her father.

"Right, of course not!" Jessica teased laughing. As she did Bella was struck by how nasally and grating the girl sounded. Unlike any other time, Bella would make sure there was no survivors. This was not camp blood, this was not a normal kill, this was Forks, and her revenge in a way. It didn't seem to make since to take out her rage or the Cullens on the teenagers of Forks, but these particular teens had been asking for it, and she only knew of two who had not struck her as bad – Angela and Ben. She was very happy to see they had not come with the others on this camping trip. If they had..she didn't know if she could have let them leave alive. Bella watched as they passed around beers and weed for about a hour before Mike started speaking.

"You know how the rez has their legends? Well there is one my mom told me about. You see my mom's niece used to live in a place called Crystal Lake, it's in Wessex county, New Jersey, a really small town but it has a lot of history. It's most famous is the legend of camp blood," Mike began, speaking in a eery slur but of course ever word was decidable.

"Camp Blood?"Jessica asked her blue eyes wide. Mike smirked.

"Yep! My cousin, Nancy grew up in Crystal lake, of course when she was a little girl it was called Forest green as they changed the name to distance themselves from the legends and then when she was about ten they changed the name back to Crystal lake."

"Stop screwing around Mike, tell us the legend!" Lauren demanded, annoyance in her voice.

"The legend like I said centers around camp blood, or camp crystal lake. Back in the 1950's there a boy, Jason, who drowned in the lake. The kids were make fun of him they say, because of his disabilities, the counselors weren't paying attention and he drowned. The camp closed because of this, but every now and then the camp would try to reopen but people would start dying. The towns people finally gave up calling it camp blood believing it was cursed, the curse of Jason," Mike said. The others were listening with rapt attention and then Tyler burst into laughter.

"You don't really believe that do you?"Leah asked.

"That's not all of it. In the 1980's the camp began to open again, but people starting being killed off. There was always at least one survivor. In 1979 the only survivor was a girl named Alice, she disappeared three months latter after killing Mrs. Voorhees, Jason's mother. You see Mrs. Voorhees blamed the counselor for her sons death, and she went crazy. Killing anyone who tried to open the camp again. In 1984 the only survivor was a girl named Ginny field, she went a little insane from a I heard. In 1985 a girl and her three friends went to camp close to the camp and were never seen again. The three friends were found murdered but the girl, Maybel Higgenbothem was never found. Some say she died, but people passing by report seeing a beautiful woman from a distance matching Maybel's description at the camp," Mike said taking a drink of his beer.

"is that it?" Jacob asked.

"Nope!" Mike teased, smirking.

"Well!" Leah urged.

"In 1987 a woman was walking her dog around the camp and reported seeing the same woman, Maybel walking hand in hand with a big guy in a hockey mask, matching the descriptions of Jason, the killer who never seemed to die. The most frightening thing the woman said, was the the beautiful yet disfigured woman was at least seven months pregnant. Everyone figured that this could only mean one thing, Jason was still around, had found a wife and was having a kid. The town wanted to form a mob and make sure it never happened calling the child the anti-saint but they were all to scared and never made a move to invade camp blood. After September of 1987 the woman was never seen again, but ten years latter it wasn't Jason killing at Crystal lake anymore – no he had been assumed dead and even buried in 1989 – but in 1997 it was a young child dressed like Jason, only female who was killing the campers or teenagers who wondered to close to the camp. They never really knew her name but from what the only survivor said she was beautiful, nothing like what everyone said Jason looked like without his mask. The only survivor of the masked girl latter dubbed Belle, inspired by beauty and the beast, was a girl, Marisol James, and she said from what she could recall the girl was dark haired in waves and had dark brown/black eyes." Mike finished. Everyone was staring at him in shock and Jessica had chills running up and down her spin.

"Jason, but didn't you say he drowned as a kid?" Lauren accused.

"That's the thing, no one knows how he survived or has survived since. In 1997 he came back to life after some guy dug him up intent of burning his body. The town dug up his grave a week after the massacre at the camp now dubbed forest green and the only body there was some guy that the other guy claimed Jason killed. There were sighting of him walking along the lake with the young girl, also in a mask, only with pink markings the same year and years after that. Though every now and then he disappears," Mike said.

"Bullshit dude, it's just a legend dude!" Eric cried. The others began laughing and Bella smirked, Oh how wrong they were. Though she had heard the legends before she hadn't realized so many people had seen her mother before her death.

"Well, I think we're gonna turn in for the night,"Jessica said, grabbing Mike's hand. Mike looked at Jess and nodded, standing up with her and running to their tent. Leah smirked, looking to Jacob and grabbing the boys hand.

"How about we go to a tent of our own?" Jake's eyes widened and he stood up with her, nodding before following her into her tent like a lost puppy. Jake knew this was probably a bad idea, Sam wouldn't be happy and he couldn't exactly keep it from him being a werewolf.

"We are going to turn in as well," Eric said, motioning to Tyler who nodded. Lauren looked at Tyler wide eyed and he shrugged, kissing her before walking to a tent and Eric got into the other. Lauren scoffed, and stood up.

"Bastard, leaving me out here alone. I should have known though, he is so gay it has to be!" Lauren fumed to herself, looking into his book-bag and then grabbing something and walking into the forest. She found a fallen log a ways away from the camp site and sat down, shimmying her short skirt down she had no need to pull her panties down, she had none on. Unknown to her Bella had fallowed her, keeping to the area so she had a view

of the platinum blond who had recently cut all her hair off. Bella titled her head the side as Lauren pulled something large and pink from her bag and she raised a eyebrow as the blond smiled and kissed the tip before stroking it like a old friend.

"At least I can count on you Eddie," she muttered and Bella thought she was going to wretch. She had enough and before she saw something that would scar her for life she stepped out of the woods right in front of Lauren.

"Who are you!" Lauren screamed as she shot up, her skirt still at her ankles.

"Jess is that you?" She asked as she took in the masked girl. She sighed and pulled her skirt up as she glared at Bella.

"This isn't funny Jess, and where did you get that horrible mask!" Bella gritted her teeth her hands shot out and gripped Lauren's neck. Lauren's eyes shot open wide and she kicked her feet and Bella lifted her higher and higher up against a tree. Bella tilted her head again, a smirked crossing her face though Lauren would never know and her eyes caught the pink vibrator clutched in Lauren's right hand and she grabbed it and with force shoved the flexible thing through Lauren's chest and into her heart, before dropping her. Bella stared down at Lauren, tilting her head to the other side before grabbing her foot and walking into the field, she knew exactly how to get to the Cullen's house from here.

**A/N: so here we have it, Lauren is dead, and we have a bit of history. I did change a bit of the dates I found on a Friday the Thirteenth wiki but very little. The idea for Lauren's kill goes to kolchaksghost anyone else have any idea's be free to let me know, chances are I will use it. Also Leah is not yet a Werewolf, and she never will be because she ain't getting out of this alive! Mwahahaha! Sorry got sidetracked. **

**Ciao!**

**Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday the 13th : The daughter of Jason**

**Chapter: Another way to die**

~ There can be no other reason why.

You know we should have seen it coming.

Consequences we cannot deny will be revealed in time.

It's just another way to die. ~** Lyrics by Disturbed**

Bella was back in the woods by the field in under thirty minutes after she had rid herself of Lauren's body. She had left it for the Cullens to find, hopefully the police or whoever found the others would not find Lauren themselves and she knew, she just knew the Cullens would return before the body turned to bone. The fire had been put out by someone but lanterns where lite around the tents and field which allowed for them to see, but it also allowed for Bella to see perfectly. She gripped her machete in hand, she had placed it in her side holster thing, which was simply her belt loop, yet bigger as to hold then large blade, before when dealing with Lauren but now she was ready to play. Truthfully, Lauren's death had not been unique enough for her, though it was the first time she'd ever killed someone that way it hadn't satisfied her, though she guessed it wouldn't until they were all dead.

"Mike, Mike...umm, baby I gotta go."Bella heard Jessica say from the tent feet in front of her. She tilted her head to the side as she listened, and watched as Jessica unzipped the tent.

"Go where?" Mike asks, pushing up against Jess. Jessica moans but move away, picking up a long button down shirt, which belongs to Mike and puts it on.

"I have to pee, I'll be back," she said as she moved out of the tent, and into the woods beside Bella. Bella looked from Jessica to Mike who laid in the tent. She moved towards Jessica but stopped and doubled back instead to deal with Mike first. Mike had bugged Bella since they met, she had wanted so badly to bludgeon his head into the sidewalk, but she did not, in fear of anyone figuring out she was Belle, as the survivors of Jason and his daughter called her. Personally she thought it was rather nice, and very very close to her real name – not that they knew this – but she couldn't take any chances.

She walked slowly to the tent, breathing in and out deeply. She tightened her grip on her machete and moved to the front of the tent, and standing, waiting for what she knew would unfold.

"Jess, you back already babe?" Mike asked as he looked at the slim figure at the foot of the tent. He narrowed his eyes at the boot clad feet, Jessica didn't have shoes on, she didn't have much of anything on. He got up, pulling on his boxers and moved to get out of the tent. He was just standing up right outside the tent when he caught sight of the woman, a bit shorter then him with brown hair, and a hokey mask with pink parks. He let his eyes wounder down, noticing how she was pale, had dark eyes, and a slim curvy body and a tight jean outfit. His eyes stopped upon seeing the large machete in the chicks right hand. He snapped his head up and back up slightly, trying not to trip into the tent.

"Wow, Lauren..Jessica? Are you trying to play a prank on us, cause this isn't cool," Mike said, his hands raised in surrender. Bella tilted her head and then raised her machete.

"It can't be, it was just a legend!" he whispered hysterically as the machete came down and cut him in half, from the crown of his head to his genitalia. Bella sighed, shaking her head, moving the blood soaked blade to her side.

_'I like it better when they scream and run.'_ she thought before turning back to the woods. She began walking in that direction after putting the two halves of Mike inside the tent. It didn't take her long to find Jessica she was just pulling her pants up. She was about to move forward when a tall man came from the other direction, she blinked as Jessica was pushed against the tree by Tyler.

"Hello baby, long time no see," he whispered into her ear as he attacked her lips. Bella twitched as she tried not to puke. This was disgusting, she knew Jess was a slut but this was beyond what she'd thought. Though she had seen this all before, having known the teenagers at school herself brought things into a different perspective.

"hmmm...Tyler, Ty..stop...Tyler!" Jess screeched as she pushed him from her. Tyler looked at her in annoyance as he stood in front of her.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to get to Mike. I told him I was using the bathroom," she said as she crossed her arms. Tyler sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Your joking?" he deadpanned. Jessica shook her head, her blue eyes serious if not a bit annoyed. Bella shrugged mentally, she was tired of hearing this. She walked forward, machete raised and she sharply cut down. Jessica screamed as blood splattered on her and Tyler yelled in pain at his severed arm. He twisted around sharply just as Bella thrust her machete into his gut and ripped up, cutting him from his stomach to his shoulder where he fell over, one side going one way the other side going the other.

"No, please stay back!" Jess screamed as she back up against a tree. Bella tilted her head to the side and shook her head as if looking at a sad scene and walked forward. Jess gasped and took off running. Bella blinked, smiling behind her mask. Sometimes it was fun when they ran but at other times it was annoying. She placed her machete back into her side belt and walked after her, slowly, it made the blood pump faster when they ran and were scared. The more blood the happier she was. She smirked, her father would be so proud.

"Gotta, gotta get going. Gotta run..." Jessica screamed as she ran. She finally got to a old tree, leaned against it and looked around her, she looked to left and screamed, but quieted as she realized it was simply a long branch, about seven inches long give or take. It was sharp as well and she contemplated pulling it off to use as a weapon but she knew she'd most likely cut herself or break a nail. She started walked backwards, away trying to figure out how to get out of the woods when she bumped into something. She looked up and went to scream only for a female hand, covered in a leather glove to cover her mouth and with force she did not know a female could have she was forced towards the tree, right where the sharp branch was.

Bella stepped back as the branch broke through the back of Jessica's skull and she smiled. So maybe she had gotten to shove a piece of wood through her eyes after all. She turned on the spot, heading back to the camp site. She had more work to do, she had a message to leave, a car to steal and father to get home to. With this in mind she began the trek back to the camp, trying to figure out whom would be next, she knew, she needed to finish Leah and Jake last, the last thing she needed was him phasing and trying to stop her.

On another note, half way across the world one Edward Cullen was moping in a attic in bumfuck nowhere. This would all change with one phone call – now if he would get this phone call was another story. Of course when has Alice ever failed?

"Edward please come home! Esme isn't taking this to well, none of us are...beep." Edward turned his head to look at his cell phone, which to honest he was surprised worked at the place he was hidden. He gripped his fist and shook his head, no, he had to go through with this, for Bella's sake. He knew the moment he got home Alice would bombard him with reasons, very good reasons, that they should return to Forks, and he could not, would not, allow that.

Alice did not call again for three days.


End file.
